


【好兆头】净化【mobA】

by dingdingqie



Category: Good Omens, 好兆头
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingqie/pseuds/dingdingqie
Summary: 大家好我又来贡献雷文了这次搞天使mobACAC前提下因为和恶魔有染，Aziraphale被其他天使们抓去“净化”私设想长鸡儿就可以长鸡儿，所以有扶她攻有被其他天使围观的描写满足自己喜好的产物，强行本子剧情，我爽就完事了，虐A，注意避雷其他地方请不要转载





	【好兆头】净化【mobA】

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我又来贡献雷文了  
> 这次搞天使
> 
> mobA  
> CAC前提下  
> 因为和恶魔有染，Aziraphale被其他天使们抓去“净化”  
> 私设想长鸡儿就可以长鸡儿，所以有扶她攻  
> 有被其他天使围观的描写  
> 满足自己喜好的产物，强行本子剧情，我爽就完事了，虐A，注意避雷
> 
> 其他地方请不要转载

Aziraphale从来都不知道，所谓的“净化”居然是这种样子……

 

*

……

Aziraphale眼睁睁地看着Crowley在自己的面前被天使们虐杀。他的躯壳被活生生地烧尽了，不敢想象他灵魂上受到了多大的伤害，如果他……Aziraphale不敢思考那最可怕的可能性。他恨不得现在就冲开束缚去寻找他的恶魔，却只能无力地趴在冰凉的大理石地面上，他被绑得严严实实，动弹不得。

他没有意识到自己已经泪流满面，那些天使们都看得到他脸上的悲痛，甚至能听到心碎的声音，偏偏对此毫不动容，表情从未改变，和教堂里的天使石像一模一样，表情悲悯，却从不去拯救陷于痛苦中的人。

Aziraphale很想质问他们，胶带紧紧地粘住了他的嘴，除了痛苦的呜咽，什么都发不出来。  
天使们优雅地走过来，包围着他。他们平静得仿佛刚才什么也没发生——仿佛做出虐待行为的不是他们一样。

“啊，看着你现在的样子，我真感到心痛。你曾经是一名强大的战士，被上帝给予厚望。” Gabriel做出一副悲天悯人的神态，摆摆手让两个天使把Aziraphale拖起来，弯下腰凑近他，欣赏着他无声哭泣的模样，安慰道，“别担心，你现在只是受到了邪恶的侵蚀，我们将会净化你。很快，你将又会是一个纯白的天使。”

 

Aziraphale被带回了天堂。

他这时还没有意识到Gabriel口中的“净化”不是字面上那么纯净。

 

原本冷清的空间里等候了不少天使，他们早已听闻这里将发生些什么。没有人窃窃私语，他们纪律严明，庄严肃穆地如同士兵一样站着。Gabriel一向喜欢做杀鸡儆猴的事，他拍了拍手，天使们整齐划一地转头砍过来。

Gabriel将Aziraphale推到前面：“这是今天的主角，一个可怜的、愚蠢的、不纯洁的天使。”  
“他被恶魔引诱了，沾上了污秽。”Uriel向周围的天使解释。  
“我们必须拯救他！在他堕落之前！”一位天使高喊道。  
“我们要拯救他，净化他！”  
天使们重复道。

Gabriel装模作样地问：“你还有什么想要说的吗？”  
Aziraphale只能发出一些模糊的鼻音。  
“不好意思，差点忘了。”  
Gabriel一把撕掉了Aziraphale嘴上的胶带，疼得他眼泪汪汪。

Aziraphale忍不住抽泣着问：“你们怎么能这么残忍？你们不能…”  
“残忍？这个词与我们天使无关。”一个天使打断了他的话，他的微笑如和煦的阳光，温柔的语调像一阵清风，他的眼睛像玻璃制品一样剔透美丽，缺乏情感。他将一个瓶子交给Michael，转头说，“你该感激，我们没有让那只恶魔喝下圣水。他还有用。”

“可是我们并没有做错什么，没有危害谁！我们只是交流情报，如果你们需要，我可以提供一份完整的报告！” Aziraphale辩解道。  
“和恶魔有交往就是你的错误，你的罪。更别提你们的关系不洁。你还学会说谎了，我感到很遗憾，Aziraphale，你必须被净化。”  
随着Michael的一个念头，地上出现了一个浴缸。她将瓶中的圣水向其中倾倒，液体的量远超瓶子的体积，很快就将容器填满了。

不需要谁的命令，一位天使自发地充当了惩罚者的角色。他将Aziraphale扔进了浴缸，并不在意受罚人仍被五花大绑着。

Aziraphale沉到底部，无法动弹。他呛了很多水，用绝望的眼神求助，但周围的天使只是冷漠地注视着他无谓的挣扎。在他怀疑自己会成为第一个被圣水淹死的天使时，有人扯着他的头发将他拉起。  
“Hmm…not enough.”他宣布，再度把Aziraphale摁进了圣水中。  
“咳咳咳咳！”  
如此反复无数遍，Aziraphale感觉自己的肺都快被咳出来了。天使们这才停手。

 

“Good. 你身上肮脏的恶魔味已经清除。”惩罚者说道，附上灿烂的笑容。  
Aziraphale大口喘气，艰难地问：“咳……可以…放开我了吗？”

“还没有结束，这仅仅只是一个开始，你被邪恶腐蚀得太严重了。”Michael上前回收了圣水。  
天使们不可能“不怀好意”，但Aziraphale觉得她的眼神令人恐惧。

她补充：“Your inside……”

Aziraphale以为她在指他的内心。但如果要斩断他和恶魔之间的羁绊，他们一定得把他“格式化”才行。六千年，他们认识了六千年，恶魔在他漫长的生命中，占据了最重要的角色。就算不是时时刻刻黏在一起，他也忍不住经常想到恶魔。如果拿走和他有关的记忆……他会什么都不剩。

然而，天使们接下来的举动，打破了他的猜想。  
他们把他的衣服变没了。

“看啊，这就是不洁的证据。”  
他们让所有天使注视他的身体。

“不，求你，请不要这样！”  
他的哀求没有天使倾听。

天使本应是没有性别的，但如果他们想要有，那奇迹就会发生。  
Aziraphale有性器官，天使本无性，不需要这个。  
天使们的目光扫视着他。

Aziraphale想要蜷缩起来，但他被束缚着。每一次挣扎扭动，都会让那些粗糙的绳子在他身上擦磨。

“不用担心，Aziraphale。”一位女性模样的天使走过来，温柔地解开他身上的绳子，“你会被净化的。”

两个天使将他架高，女性天使解开了裤子，露出一根巨大的阴茎。

“不，不，你们不能这样做！” Aziraphale惊恐地挣扎起来，他想要用言语逼退他们，“我会报告给上级，但如果你们就此停手，我……”  
“上面的人不会在乎你的。” Uriel说。  
Aziraphale痛恨自己六千年来养成的习惯，想不出用什么话来反抗他们。他只能重复“你们不能这样，这不是正确的做法……”他是一个好脾气，甚至有些软乎乎的天使，但在经过这一切，他只感到愤怒，无比的愤怒和悲痛。

“我们当然能。”Gabriel脸上仍是那虚伪的“官方微笑”，他戴上手套，借着圣水将一根手指捅进了Aziraphale的后穴中。  
毫无技术可言，他只是为了方便才这么做。  
布料胡乱地摩擦脆弱的肠壁，Aziraphale疼得颤抖起来。他尽可能地想要说服他们放过他，换来的却是更多的入侵。  
手指突然增加，完全不考虑Aziraphale的感受。Gabriel只想要提高效率，他猛烈地开拓着Aziraphale的屁股，手指搅动、抽插，小穴仍然干涩，每一次进入都带来火辣辣的疼痛。

“不要这样……求求你，求你快停下……”  
Aziraphale的眼中满是泪水，他从未遭受过这样的待遇，模糊的视线里，他看到更多的天使围了上来。他们冷漠地看着他。  
“我们将会‘净化’你。”

天使在需要的时候，也可以有性别。  
他们不想和邪恶肮脏的恶魔接触，但不介意牺牲自己来拯救陷入泥潭的同伴。多么高尚的品格。

“差不多了，我想。”Gabriel抽出手指，将手套扔掉。

女性外表的天使将阴茎送进Aziraphale的体内。只没入了一段，Aziraphale就疼得冷汗直流。  
“不要这么紧张，亲爱的Aziraphale。”她嘴上温柔安抚，动作却没有停止，猛地推入。

“不！放开我，求你们……啊……”  
Aziraphale感觉自己被撑开了。  
其他天使的视线让他羞愧难当，他只能闭着眼，不去看。尽管如此，心理作用上，他还是能感觉更加强烈的目光。

钉住他的天使不容置疑地说：“这只是一时的痛苦，等到净化结束，一切都会好的。” 她是一个很漂亮的天使，总是挂着慈爱的笑容。在现在这种情况下，她也保持住了自己的形象，只看上半身是完美的天使，衣服笔挺。但是她的下半身，那个巨大粗壮的东西，正在Aziraphale的体内胀大。

“我不需要净化，我……唔啊！”  
体内的东西突然抽动起来，有好几次摩擦到肠壁上的敏感处，Aziraphale羞愧地发现自己居然会在这场惩罚中感到身体的快感。  
天使们探究的视线更让他难受。Aziraphale就算闭着眼，也能感觉到他们在盯着他看，看他被一个女性天使操得大声喘息。

“你看起来已经适应了。”Gabriel笑着说。  
“不，我…我才没有……放开我…哈……嗯……”Aziraphale被猛烈的撞击弄得说不出完整的句子。

Gabriel突然捏住他的乳尖，换来天使的一声尖叫。  
他看起来对此十分感兴趣，揉弄着，看着Aziraphale染上情欲的脸。  
“你感到愉快吗？它们挺立着呢。”

“我…我……啊！” Aziraphale痛得绷紧了身体。  
Gabriel用指甲尖嵌进他的肉里。

“你下面太紧了。”正在侵犯他的天使说，她的陈述很冷静，却让Aziraphale更加羞愤。  
她横冲直撞了几下，将精液射进了Aziraphale的后穴中。Aziraphale被刺激得浑身颤抖，白皙的肌肤染上粉红色。  
他的腿被分开架起，无法合拢。  
天使们看着他，看着那个可怜的被侵犯的洞口流泪一样，让精液顺着他的屁股缝滴落下来。

“干得好。”Michael表扬她，然后召唤了另一个天使。

天使没有废话，直接上来就干进Aziraphale松软湿润的后穴中，他的尺寸比上一个天使还要大，Aziraphale被这庞然大物插得痛叫，但是身体却诚实地给出反应。

Michael用一根白丝带将他的欲望绑住，剥夺了他射精的权利。  
Aziraphale哭着请求她，她充耳不闻。  
天使抓紧他的跨部，狠狠地捅了进去。Aziraphale只能被动地适应他的节奏，被他撞得抽泣着呻吟。  
敏感点被狠狠的击中，快感几乎让他晕厥过去。

“啊！”  
Aziraphale突然惊叫一声，屁股也收紧了。操他的天使直接将精液灌进了他的体内。

Gabriel见他快晕过去了，掐了一把他的大腿内侧，笑道：“别睡过去了，时间还长。”

永无止境……

不论Aziraphale如何求饶，甚至威胁，他们都不为所动。

他觉得自己像一个宣泄的工具一样，被天使们翻来覆去的入侵。他哭喊至喉咙沙哑，没有天使愿意怜悯他，他们像是完成任务一样，用平静的表情操他，看着他被操。他们根本不认为这是一场伤害和强暴，他们认为这是拯救，是净化。

他已经没有了时间的概念，只会无意识地发出轻轻的呻吟。  
他浑身都是天使们的体液，甚至有不少流进了嘴里，但他已经累得快要晕过去了，无暇顾及，天使们也不会考虑他的心情，只会上来用他们的精液射遍他的全身上下。他的后穴根本容纳不了这么多体液，在地上流下了一大滩痕迹。

“你会做一个听话的天使吗？”Gabriel问。  
“是的……我会做一个听话的天使。”Aziraphale双目无神，机械式地重复道。


End file.
